


Candy Cane

by RumiReneeClarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Candy Canes, Caning, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Impact Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Slight Ageplay, Spanking, Subspace, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke
Summary: “It’s going to hurt.” He said, graciously. “And when you think you’re almost at your limit, I want you to think of me and submit. Push yourself through it, for me.”---After Rey and Ben host their successful first Christmas party, the latter tries his hand at playing Santa.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Candy Cane

“Thank you for coming, and Merry Christmas.” Rey and Ben waved off their guests at the door.

Their warm lights still twinkled and flickered in their boxwoods surrounding their quaint little front-yard as the sound of plates being washed resounded inside the house. 

Sleeves rolled up and hands turning pruny inside the soapy water, Rey felt proud she’d successfully hosted her first Christmas Eve party. The number of guests had been few, and secretly she felt relieved they went home early. She knew Ben felt the same way as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her from behind. 

“Table is clear. Need any help here?” 

He gave her a soft kiss on the slope of her neck, and she heard him inhale the fresh scent he gifted her earlier. 

“Just finishing up.” But he was already grabbing a fresh towel and went to work on drying the last of the champagne glasses. 

“Wanna watch a movie before bed?” She asked rather hesitantly, and all he did was grin while he kept drying the glasses until they were spotless. 

He finished putting away the last glass and smiled wickedly at her before he squeezed her shoulder twice as he passed her. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Why don’t you open that last present beneath the tree and get comfortable?” 

He didn’t even wait for her answer as Rey bit her nails. She saw him go upstairs with a confident step.

That last gift he’d been so secretive about felt so light in her hands. It was something she couldn’t open in front of the guests so, since she wasn’t stupid, she knew it was meant for her and Ben’s eyes only. 

She unwrapped the golden bow and finally, she eagerly tore the shiny red paper. 

A lacy pink set of lingerie made her eyes grow two sizes bigger, and the feel of the matching satin robe made her hands swiftly rush behind her back to unzip her dress. 

But then two things fell out of the robe. Black. Leather. Nothing sweet nor nice. 

One was a long flexible, quite elegant crop with a branded flagger that said “BS”. Ben Solo. She laughed silently at the silliness of it. The other object was something they hadn’t played with before. He’d always used other ‘instruments’ they had laying around, yet her panties slickened at the thought of him finally listening to her pleas to take this to the next level. It was a rough thin red rod with a leather handle. It curved just slightly at the top like a crooked candy cane, but it also had a weighted detachable spike at the end. It felt hard and she was curious, wondering what it was going to feel like. What the patterns she’d find for days to come would look like. 

Rey rested the toys on their coffee table nearby, shoving it to the side so there was more room in front of the fireplace. 

She undressed quickly and slipped on the new pieces. The bralette felt a bit small and she chuckled, realising he’d gone down a size on purpose. He’d been giving her compliments non-stop after she complained about her breasts growing bigger. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she hadn’t known the opposite of eating too little until not that long ago, and she was still adjusting. 

Looking down she felt proud of her body. Even if a little bloated after dinner, she still felt sexy and empowered.

She put on the robe, got in a comfortable position on the floor and decided he could unwrap her himself. 

-

Rey was lost in a reverie, staring at the ornaments they’d picked out together when she heard a very familiar creaking of footsteps coming down the stairs. 

At first, she saw boots, black worn boots underneath white fur and lots of… Red velour. Only when he was at the bottom of the stairs did she get it. Faux fur trimmed red jacket hanging open, satin lining, broad buckled belt, black leather gloves instead of white ones and a matching hat. He was dressed as fucking _Santa_. 

Rey burst out laughing, bringing her hands up to her face to try and hide it but she failed miserably. 

She peeked through her fingers to see if she had killed the moment, but the man looked ever serious. 

How was she supposed to keep a straight face when he looked like he was about to ask for milk and cookies? 

He gazed at her for a moment, staring down at her long legs beneath the pink robe. She knew he loved those. She considered twirling around but when he looked up again Rey knew he meant all business. 

He stepped in closer and sat down on their couch.

“Are you excited to see Santa with your own eyes, little one?” He spread his legs a little and patted his thigh. 

She didn’t trust her voice, so she nodded. Biting her tongue to keep from laughing. 

“Yeah? Why don’t you come here and tell me what you truly want for Christmas?” 

Smiling, she quickly treaded closer and practically jumped onto his lap, the movement exposing the most of her thighs as she sat sideways. 

She didn’t know exactly what he was expecting her to play tonight, so she went with something she knew would drive him mad. 

“Santa?” She asked with her lips pouted, her voice whiny and needy. 

His eyes flashed dark as she tried to twist her fingers into his black silky locks, but he caught them in time and swiftly bent both her arms behind her back, holding hem there with one hand as he squeezed the bones a little too close together. 

It was a hint of what was to come. The punishment for being a little brat. 

The palm of his free gloved hand rested halfway up her thigh, his long fingers leisurely stroking the inner part where her skin felt so delicately thin, making her toes curl. 

“Tell me, sweet girl,” he asked in a low burr. “Have you been good this year?” 

Rey contemplated her answer as she didn’t want to play along too easily. 

“Of course, Santa. Didn’t you get my letter? Or do you make your elves read them for you?” 

She saw him biting his inner cheek to keep composure. The muscles in his jaw flexing so deliciously. 

“Ah yes, now that you mention it, I do recall reading a letter from a _needy little slut_.” 

She gasped, blushing at how direct her husband, uh _Santa,_ turned around his playful smile into a smirk. He looked charming and alluring. She even found that the red rush of colour suited him in a devilish way, bringing out the warmth in his eyes. 

“Santa?” Rey asked again, letting him steer this game wherever he wanted to go. She didn’t care as long as she got to enjoy the ride. 

“Why don’t you ask me again, hm? What you wrote in that letter?”

“I- I-” Her mind went blank as she felt his arousal beneath her. She almost began writhing on his lap, but he held her close to him, her wrist tighter. 

“How about I remind you of it?” He breathed into her ear. 

He slid his hand closer to her pussy, not touching it just yet. 

“You wrote that nobody gets your little obsession with me, no one at school, at ballet and especially your parents. Ring any bells?” 

She shook her head. He wanted her to play a young and naïve girl then. 

“No?” He teased her yet a bit closer. His fingers just inches away from where she wanted them.

“Maybe you remember writing me about how you’re desperate to sleep at night? Only finding blissful rest after you play with your pussy and make yourself come? How much you want me to help you?”

“Yes, I remember now.” Rey began squirming on his lap, nodding eagerly as she licked her lips. She leaned in to kiss him, but he raised an eyebrow as he leaned back.

“Ah, ah, not so fast.” 

“Help me.” She whined and tried to scoot closer, but he just retracted his hand as he chuckled.

“What a naughty little brat. It seems you’re not so nice after all, hm?”

She bit her lip, cheeks glowing at the absurdness of it all as she shook her head. _No._

“I see.” He murmured, his eyes followed the trace of his hand caressing her spine as if he was in deep thought. Not paying any attention to her face. “I thought so.” 

His mystifying eyes glittered, dark, knowing.

“For being good this year,” he stroked the inside of her thigh again all the way up until he pushed a thick gloved finger in the fabric of her panties, wiggling on top of her little nub like an expert, but only for a moment until he travelled his hand over her satin clothed stomach, then teasingly over her breast before resting it on her throat, squeezing ever so softly while he traced her jaw with a finger. “I bought you this nice little set.” 

He then grabbed the neckline of the robe and pulled it open, exposing her lacy bralette. 

It wasn’t cold at all as they sat next to a sizzling fire, but her nipples turned into crystal peaks nonetheless, growing tight after he started swirling his finger on top of them appreciatively.

“Such perfect tits,” he murmured fondly before dipping down and pressing his lips on top of them. 

She loved seeing this side of him; A side for her alone. He made her feel like a goddess, and as much as he wanted to keep his poker face, at this stage of undress he always lost it for a second. As if he could never get used to that first glimpse of his own personal heaven that he got to indulge in whenever he wanted. 

He pulled down one of the cups and sighed contently before lapping at her nipple. Rey was sure he hadn’t intended to go this fast, but she was the last person who was going to stop him from doing so. 

At a harsher lick and nick of his teeth, Rey let out a moan, flexing her thighs to grind on his engorged cock. His brief reverie was broken, and she felt his smug smirk on her body.

He pulled up the cup again, and she already missed his touch. 

“It’s endearing how you believe you can demand action from me like that.” There was a dangerous hint in his voice. 

“As I was saying, little slut; For being naughty,” He whispered in her ear. “I got you some extra gifts too.”

She recalled the two items that fell out of the robe. 

“Would you mind fetching those for me, _sweet girl_?”

Rey got up and her legs already felt a little wobbly. She picked the crop and cane up from the coffee table and presented them for him, only partly pretending to feel nervous about them as she bit her lip.

His grin made no mistake. Ben grabbed their thick furry blanket and layered it on top of their rug before motioning her to bring him the toys.

“What kind of a gift is that?” Rey pouted. 

He took them out of her hands and inspected them. He held them as if he was weighing them before smacking the crop into his palm with a swoosh. _Fuck_ , how she loved that sound.

“The gift of _discipline_.” He practically purred the last word.

He’d trained her so good and well, her pussy already started to get wet at the sound of the toy on _his_ skin, a familiar tingle spreading at the top. 

He threw the rod and crop on the blanket and picked up their ottoman to place it closer to the fireplace. 

He watched her with predatory interest. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he fell back into character. “Santa’s gonna warm you up nice and easy.”

And her heart really started pumping faster now. He held out his hand to her and she reluctantly took it, still trying to stay in her role which she knew would soon become easy. 

His gloved hand reached out, cupping her cheek as he slowly, gently slid a thumb down over her lips, dragging her plush lower lip with it. Now _that_ made her stomach roll a bit. 

Many times, he’d just ordered her to strip, but this evening she recognised that glint in his eyes that said he wanted total control. 

So, she rested her hands beside her, waiting for him to make his next move. 

He undid the little knot at her waist and softly pushed down the robe over her shoulders. It fell open on the ground and she couldn’t help herself. She swiftly kicked away the satin robe as she didn’t want it to get soiled. It had felt so nice. 

Rey knew she’d pay for it later. 

His gaze was searing as he looked down at her body. The sheer lace was elegant, but it didn’t cover much underneath. 

It always felt strangely empowering, to see how much she was still affecting him. Even though he was the man in charge, she never felt as if she didn’t hold _any_ power. 

"Yes," he purred, sensing Rey’s confidence. "You are exquisite."

He sat down, tapped his lap and ordered her to come closer. 

Once she was nearby, he put his arms around her waist and Rey was pulled firmly onto his lap. Her stomach rested on his thighs and she felt his arm resting a little above her waist, ever considerate of her tender abdomen. 

Her backside felt so horribly exposed, only covered by the lacy thong. 

She looked up and behind, stretching her spine back appealingly as his dark eyes stared unblinkingly back at hers. 

Warm leather stroked her ass. “Let’s start slow, shall we?” His breath hitched. 

He caressed the globes of her ass carefully before sinking down in between her cheeks and she felt his warmth through the layers of fabric as he reached her folds. If his hand was bare, she knew it would’ve slid through them so easily even though they’d barely just begun. The thought of that alone drew out a whimper from her. 

“Comfortable?” He asked. 

She moaned. “Yes.” 

"Excellent," Ben replied, and almost made the word sound like a threat as he kept caressing her. 

He looked devilishly handsome as he took his glove between his teeth and pulled, foreboding eyes lingering on hers. 

Both gloves on the floor, he pinched her chin between two fingers and guided her face back, so her gaze fell back on the Christmas tree, her neck and back no longer straining. 

It was oh so quiet for a while, and the anticipation had her clenching below suddenly in different, short intervals. 

She listened to his breathing, steeling herself for what was to come. It happened on instinct as she was on high alert. The soft crackling of the fire behind him dimmed even though the sound was louder. 

She expected the first hit, but it made her keen out loud at the sensation anyway as it landed harshly on the right side first. 

“ _Little girl_.”

The second slap on her ass made her lift her head up, a needy sound tearing its way from her throat. 

She tried catching her breath, but before she could he’d already planted two fresh slaps on either side of her behind. 

He smacked her _again,_ every bit as hard, if not _harder._ And then _again._

The sensation of every slap shot firebolts straight to her pussy that had surely been soaking her panties by now. 

“ _Submit_ to me.” His voice was a low grumble as he ran his hand from her ass all the way up to the back of her skull. 

Blood churned through her veins at that particular order, her mind instantly riveted just as any other time those words were coming out of his lush mouth. 

And then he kept connecting his palm to every piece of skin he wanted, _again_ and _again._ This time alternating the hits less, so the pain level was slightly driven up, but it didn’t have her cry out just yet. 

He didn’t ask her to count. He didn’t do this to punish her. She took this purely for his pleasure while taking her own. 

“Such a good girl.” He praised, kneading both cheeks simultaneously. 

Another ringing slap on the same spot. _“Oh”_ She moaned. That one she felt. 

“I’m not going to tie you up or hold you down tonight, baby.” He softly stroked her sore spots before planting another palm on those same places. “Ah!”

“I want you to willingly take whatever I give you,” 

**Pleasure** and _pain_. 

“And stay right there on that blanket, on all fours.” 

The heat of the fire beside them made her glowing crimson red ass burn even brighter, but it was only a slight sting. Bearable. 

“It’s going to hurt.” He said graciously. “And when you think you’re almost at your limit, I want you to think of me and submit. _Push_ yourself through it, for me.”

Rey felt him stroking up and down her cunt. Two thick fingers pushing deep but unable to satisfy because of the fabric. 

“Think you can do that for me?”

She writhed on his lap, only slightly but lewd, as if her body took control and begged him to keep going, but she knew he wouldn’t be satisfied without an answer out loud. 

“Yes.” 

He lightly patted her hair. “Yes, who?” 

Her brain was a little fuzzy and she didn’t know whether to call him master or Santa, but then she looked down onto his red velour pants and was reminded of their little game. It seemed they weren’t very good at role-playing after all. 

“Yes, Santa.” 

“Good, my sweet girl. How terribly nice of you.” 

He ran his hands all the way up her spine and sides then, rhythmically. He halted at the top, engulfing her ribcage as if he was curious. He even gave it an experimental squeeze. 

It reminded her of how fragile she was compared to him. He seemed indestructible. Her **rock.**

“All warmed up, little girl.” His voice revealed Ben was in a deep state of arousal. 

She felt his strong rough hands help her up, and when she was standing upright, she felt a little woozy, already sliding into subspace, if only faintly.

“Get down on all fours on the blanket, sweet girl.” 

She didn’t think, just did it. 

“That’s it, make a little table for Santa.” 

She straightened her spine, grateful for the soft extra layer beneath her hands and knees. 

“Perfect. That is so _very_ good, my girl.” His praise inflated inside her head.

He stepped around and then in front of her, blocking her sight of the tree. 

“You’ve been so good just now,” He turned around. “I think I don’t want to punish you just yet.” 

_Punish_ her. A slow throbbing ebbed between her legs. 

He looked at their tree, seeming to look for something. 

“Ah, what about this one?” He reached the top easily. She’d needed a ladder to put ornaments at the top, but her husband just stood on his tippy toes, didn’t even touch the ones below. 

He inspected the thing the same way he looked at the crop and rod, weighing it and testing it in his palm. 

“Perfect.” He chuckled, holding the item in front of her. 

It was a newer ornament. A rather large Candy Cane made of thick glass. Red ridges laid on top of the milky white base. She’d hung it up high, right in the centre of the tree as it undoubtedly was her favourite this year. 

He kneeled behind her to her side. At his position she could bend her neck more easily and watch him without straining. 

“Keep that back straight for Santa, baby.” 

And so she did. 

“Good. Don’t forget I won’t ask you anything you can’t do. I know your body. Trust me. Just _give_ yourself to me.” 

Her mind fell deeper into that mental place he’d brought her so many times before. It felt safe, hidden. A place where all she had to do was submit and let his voice guide her like a beacon through the night. A place where she would be overwhelmed with sensations. A mixture of pleasure and pain only _he_ could bring her. Only her husband could push, flip and slide all her right buttons at once. 

He gently tugged down her panties, helping her knees up to get them off completely before he stuffed them inside the pocket of his pants. 

Rey gasped as she felt him press the cold thing against her and he leisurely rubbed it over her exposed lips. It made her clench on nothing. _So empty._

Her face probably projected bright magenta as little beads of sweat were forming at her brow. The fire was becoming too hot and the position he had her in already started to sap her energy. 

Their guests had been none the wiser, complimenting Rey on her beautiful tree and her pretty new glass piece that currently rested between her folds, her cunt invitingly wetting it. 

She kept still as ordered, anticipation roiling up and down her lower stomach as he slipped it through her slope, all the way from her taint up to her clit, where he pushed and circled it teasingly slow. 

Santa hadn’t given her instructions on whether she had to be quiet for this or not, so she whimpered a pleading moan, hoping she wouldn’t feel so empty anymore soon. 

A sudden pinch on her thigh had her buck up. “Shhh, baby girl. We don’t want to wake your parents up now do we?” 

“No, Santa.” She played along.

“They would be worried about why you’re up so late, and then Santa would have to explain. You don’t want that do you?” 

“No, Santa. Please.” 

He stroked her spine, shushing her. 

“Very well. Try to keep quiet from now on and remember to keep that back straight.” 

Rey nodded without thinking, it was what she had to do. _Needed_ to do. 

He brought the ornament back to her cunt and immediately pushed in after his fingers parted her lips open deftly. It was gentle and welcome. 

The base popped in easily, but the coldness had made her clench and it stretched her so deliciously as a huge shudder wracked her body.

The fullness was intense. It burned a little, stung, just this side of painful.

Keeping her back properly in line, she threw her head back, swallowing the moans and focusing on her breathing as she welcomed the ornament into her body.

With that, he began to thrust, and it changed from a sensation of mere fullness to outright pleasure

Her head fell back down. It was agony amidst pleasure to try and hold herself back from responding. 

She flexed every muscle to pump around the blips of ecstasy her pussy was sending and successfully held herself back from moving as he worked his way in and out of her, the glass slowly warming up from the red-hot soleil her cunt must be by now. 

“Hold it for me.” He casually ordered and he pushed the candy cane in a little deeper before letting go. 

She focussed and clenched, producing shallow breaths as she heard him get up. 

It must’ve been too hot in that velour suit because she saw the hat landing on the floor next to her. The boots thumped on the ground a little further away and the jacket ended on the couch. 

She felt more in control keeping the glass dildo inside her than keeping herself from looking up and admiring his body. In her eyes he’d been marvellously sculpted to perfection. But this was _his will_ , and she was going to please him. 

The blanket shifted a little and she felt his presence behind her once more. 

He pushed the cane deeper again. She’d been only faintly aware the cane had moved.

He huffed from behind her. “Seems I came back not a second too early, little slut.” 

She loved it, how infernal menacing energy swirled around him, thick and dark through his alabaster skin. Nothing short of diabolical. All for her. 

With a steady rhythm he thrusted inside her, twisting and turning to stretch her out good. 

“You’re so wet that this,” He pulled it out completely and pushed back in, all the way in one fluid motion. “Almost slipped out.” 

The ridges stroked her walls so insistently, grazing over her tender, delicate spots. _So good._

“I see now, why you wrote me a letter telling me you need me.”

“ _Yes_ , Santa. I need you.” She whispered. 

A quick, few jabs had her biting her tongue, but it didn’t last long enough and without any stimulation on her clit she wasn’t nearing completion soon. 

He pulled out abruptly and she shuddered as the ornament was put away, out of her sight. The feeling of having been filled lingered, like an unscratched itch. _So empty_ again.

“There you go, baby.” He palmed her core before slightly giving a brush of pressure, barely denting her sensitive, throbbing clit which he had neglected so ruthlessly the entire time. It heightened her awareness as her pussy tingled with anticipation.

It wasn’t enough. No more than a drawn-out tease. She was panting, desperate for more friction, desperate to come.

She bit down on her tongue to keep from whining as he would surely use that against her later. 

Rey heard him chuckle, only faintly but it processed bitterly as she focussed on keeping her back straight. He refused to give it to her. 

She’d grown addicted to his ways, hopelessly, knowing he’d ruined her for any other man. 

“My good girl.” He cooed. 

Soft flexible leather stroked her skin, all the way from a sore, aching point between her shoulders down her spine through the cleft of her ass to rest between her thighs. 

“Practically dripping for Santa.” She pictured a damning smile plastered on his face. 

He gently turned his tool around and then sideways as to let her pussy coat the crop before he dragged the flat end of it on her cheeks so lewdly it had the tips of her ears glow crimson. 

She tensed up a little, trusting he was able to read her body like an open book. 

“Relax, baby,” he muttered. “You’ll enjoy this. Promise.” 

He gave her a quick sweet kiss in-between her shoulder blades and she revelled as his body burned hot against hers, even through the thick suit he wore.

Only when she visibly relaxed did he continue, reprising his role. 

“If you could only see yourself now, my sweet girl. You’re fucking gorgeous, do you know that?”

He brought the crop down in a slow roll, barely denting her skin as he held it there, helping it settle and bond to her intimately. 

Santa knew exactly how to approach her edges, knew exactly how to push her until she was on the brink of losing her mind. He always gave pleasure before taking his own. 

For a minute or so, all she heard was the crackling fire as she stayed as still as possible per his request. When he eventually spoke, it was with curious intent.

“I didn’t like you mocking me, you know.” 

His voice had gone rough and somehow guilt rose inside her chest.

“Santa put on his best suit for you, and you burst out laughing. Do you know how that felt?” 

She felt bad, she’d let _him_ down. So, a truthful answer came out shakily. “No, Santa.” 

“You hurt me.” 

Not him. Never _him_. That’s the last thing she wanted. 

“Sorry, Santa.” She whimpered. 

“Oh that’s quite alright, sweet thing. I thought maybe you did it on purpose… Perhaps It was your own way of asking me to punish you. Isn’t that right?” 

“Ye- Yes, Santa.” Denial felt such a far away, bad thing. The word ‘No’ was deleted. Only in the centre laid her safe word, and she’s never had to use it. 

“Or,” the word felt diabolical. “You really are a naughty slut in need of manners.”

He’d put her in a tough spot to answer, and as she processed the things he said in order to _please him_ , the crop came down with a loud whizzing sound before setting a very concentrated spot on her ass **alight**. 

She keened and accidentally bit her cheek yet didn’t say anything of it. 

“I know you tried, sweetheart.” 

_Smack_

“I saw you biting your tongue to keep yourself from laughing,” 

_OW_

The crop came down to her backside again, this time so hard she almost howled. 

That one was sure to leave a bruise.

“But alas, I saw it all. You were mocking me.” 

She deserved this. He was right. She let _him_ down. 

_Smack_

“And that,”

_Whoosh_

“Delicious girl,”

_Smack_

“Just won’t do.” 

He landed the crop more times than she could count in her state of delirium. Perfectly content. The pain was sharp and stinging, but it didn’t override her sense of pleasure by a long shot. It swirled in-between, grazed the edges of her trance-like euphoria that came closing in fast. 

Her pussy and the flesh of her thighs and ass throbbed like a beating heart. 

He hit one particular spot, the top of the globe of her ass, a few times so meticulously she realised he was marking her. She vaguely remembered the initials he had ordered on the leather flapper. 

He gently caressed her ass cheeks in between hits as she breathed through the discomfort.

“ _Submit_.” 

She did, continuing to follow the sensual, commanding voice of Santa.

As she sank even deeper into that dizzy, overtly intense headspace he started hitting her without reprieve, but her hands and knees were glued to the spot he’d told her to _stay,_ and she took it all. Aches and fresh stings of pain grew dull and she lost the track of time, drifting freely. 

The orange hue of lights in front her kept flickering. She felt Santa behind her, the heat of his palms tracing her flesh so perfect. He was perfect. 

“My good girl.” He raked his nails over her scalp down over her spine. Still straight. 

She sighed happily. She was _good._

“Try not to scream.” 

Suddenly her hips were pulled back and she felt him bury his face between her thighs. His hot breath tingled before he licked up a broad stripe across her cunt with his tongue, long and flat. 

Her toes flexed and curled as he speared his tongue inside her without any preamble and flicked her clit with his rough fingers. Her jaw fell open as she moaned lewdly. It was impossible to be quiet, but she tried. She tried _so hard._

He was relentless, fucking her with his tongue as he thumbed at her little pearl. She was about to burst with an explosive need that snapped and sparked, and even as her thighs started to shiver and shake, he eagerly continued slurping at her as if he was some depraved animal, all the while he kept thrusting into her tight opening. 

Stars danced behind her eyes, her nerves on fire as if someone was pulling her entire system down to her core. 

She could hear him come up for air and she felt his hot breath before he dragged his teeth along the curve of her spine, leaving kisses on her shivering skin as he went. 

He parted her folds wide open before two fingers breached her and he pushed them inside. 

He filled her _so good_ , and he grazed and stretched her walls before he curled them down inside her. 

He already found her spot and it made her abdominal muscles quiver. 

Whenever she was too loud, he growled, and she pushed her lips so hard on top of each other they turned white. 

For a second, he left her empty before his tongue sank into her clenching cunt once again.

He made her feel so _fucking_ good. 

She was racing towards completion when he eventually pulled back and filled her with three fingers, all pushing down on her spongy(ew) spot. 

He grumbled. “Come.” And it was an unquestionable command, so she exploded, fireworks and disco-lights flashing every colour under the sun behind her eyelids. 

_Release_.

As the crushing wave of her long-coming orgasm washed over her, her arms buckled, and she tipped over. “Careful.” He was already there to catch her, and she felt him press his hot lips, still wet with her come on the side of her neck softly, his body protective and gentle, pressed against hers. 

He gave her a few minutes to find her breath before he squeezed her hip and helped her up in that same position again. She’d come so hard her mind blanked. 

He started massaging her ass.

“That was unfortunate.” He growled, leaning closer to whisper fiercely in her ear. “I suppose I overestimated you tonight.” 

_No._ Those words crashed into her chest and as she was overwhelmed, fresh tears rose, finding their line down her face as they fell. 

She’d given into the feeling of pleasure and failed to follow his command. 

“I’m sorry.”

He wiped the wetness away. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You know your master is a fair one. I’ll give you a chance to make it up. Just _give in_ to me.” 

**Yes.** She nodded, sighing in relief. 

“Words, Rey.” 

She looked back into his eyes, 

“Yes, please.”

“Good girl.” 

-

“Santa wants to hear his little girl from now on. But not too loud. _Show_ me how much you love this.” 

Every word he purred she adopted as if it were her guiding tenet. 

He turned to face her with a wicked look. 

“I think it’s time.” the timbre of his voice dropped ominously.

He left her there for a minute, trembling from both being nervous and excited. There was nothing like _this_. 

He melted from the shadows as he appeared in the doorframe once more, carrying a little pouch filled with what looked like ice. 

She knew _exactly_ what that meant. 

"Trust me, little girl," he said. "I will push you, but I won’t harm you…" 

His voice turned into a low whisper, so tantalising the fine hairs on her skin rose.

“…too much.”

She was still in that same position he preferred, only now he didn’t require her to keep her back straight. 

He had the cane in one hand and rested the other on her shoulder as red-hot flames flickered in his eyes. 

“ _Submit_ to me.” 

It felt right. She _belonged_. To him. 

He took it slow, ordering her to control her breathing before he landed the cane on her lower thigh, where he hadn’t marked her just yet. There was no sound, and he left the cane resting on her skin a few seconds after, as a searing pain fired up, radiating outwardly from the welts. 

Low, agonized but silent pleas rested on her tongue as he covered her skin with the ice he’d kept aside. 

He let her skin receive and absorb the sensation before picking up the cane again. Unable to know where that tool was, her heart leaped in her chest as it started pumping furiously. It would forward her blood right to the skin he’d break, and it would leave pretty red bruises. 

“Bear the pain for me, little girl.” it was a quiet, low purr.

She accepted her fate without question.

Then the brutal crack of leather resounded through the entire house. She keened like an animal caught, yet there was nothing holding her down. She felt _alive._

He trusted her to stay right there, as silent as she could muster. He wanted her to give in completely, trust her mind into that familiar foggy place of utter obedience, where she doesn’t have to think at all, just let him take care of her. 

Yet her body swayed a little, lips parted, breath shaky. Her eyes would roll back at the intense pleasure-pain combination. 

The blows kept coming, some particularly hard, and pain shot all the way down the quivering muscles of her thighs. Fresh wet streaks buried dried ones on her cheeks, and she felt her nose get stuffy. 

It was _impossible._ She shivered feverishly, face scrunched up as she breathed through it.

Her sob was heartfelt as pain danced over already-tender flesh.

“Gonna cry for me, baby?” he taunted, soft as skimpy velvet. “Well, then, go on…”

She writhed, hips alternately thrusting and trying to pull back, but he did hold her down now, albeit very faintly, nudging her toward his desire for her to _stay_. 

It created a ripple effect within her as every nerve lit up within her body, the entire network set alight with white-hot pleasure, albeit burning with a biting sting as payment. It was rapture, ecstasy every time her body went into chaotic defence mode, always a second too late.

Throaty cries resonated as her voice started to falter. Toes curling tighter than ever before. 

“Shhh. Shhh,” He petted her glowing cheeks. “You’re doing so well for Santa. Taking it like a big girl.”

He raked a nail over her welts, and she slammed a hand over her mouth to keep it shut. 

“You have to keep being good though, baby. Or I can never visit you again.”

Her mind was only consumed with his voice. 

He gave her a brutal slap with the palm of his hand, but this time lower, sparing her just the slightest bit and she barely moved.

“Yes, just like that.” His voice had gone rough. 

Sweat broke over her the entirety of her body and she hissed, her body clenching instinctively at the illicit, fierce sensation.

It was all fuzzy and fluffy like her brain turned into marshmallow. 

He kept praising her as every fiber in her body wanted to cry for mercy, yet his command overrode it and in her mind all she wanted was to take whatever he gave her. Nothing more, nothing less. 

With a flick of his wrist, he brought down his toy with a savage _crack._ She shrieked, arching beneath him as violent pleasure detonated.

Tears spilled down her cheeks in salty rivulets, drying fast and sticky.

Rey threw her head as she fought to keep her position for she knew he’d stop the moment she could no longer hold herself. 

Their safe word hung above her in the air, all she had to do was grab it if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to. Not really. 

Her abdomen contracted, the air beaten out of her lungs after that tell-tale ‘whoosh’ in the air followed by a loud groan. 

“Taking it so well, my beautiful girl.” 

She’d been given a good warm-up, but he only levelled up the pain, and it was deliciously sadistic in his own way. Building up the breaking down of her body so carefully she might’ve mistaken his intent. 

Soon, inky darkness began to threaten at the edges of her vision, and he put away the cane, aware she’d reached her breaking point. 

Arousal sluggishly dripped out of her as he came around to gently cup her jaw.

She stared at him with glassy eyes, feeling numb and oversensitive all at once. 

Her face was a terrible mess, as was her cunt, soaking down her battered and bruised thighs that didn’t seem to want to stop shaking. 

Something snapped in her as she saw his throbbing erection straining his pants.

She rubbed her thighs together as he watched. She was so aware of how empty she felt. 

Rey could well imagine how she looked—like she was begging to be fucked.

“Haven’t had enough of me yet, little girl?” 

She shook her head. Honestly. 

“ _Speak_.” He snarled, the word easily filtering through the electric surge of her adrenaline.

“Never.” 

He grinned, pulling down his pants to present his throbbing, leaking cock. 

"You want me. Want to be filled properly, not by those toys."

She didn’t want it, she _needed_ it. 

“Please,” She begged “I want you.”

“You want me to what? Little slut?”

“ _Pleaaase.”_

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Fill me. Take me." Anything. _Everything._

“Is that what you want? Santa sticking his cock deep inside you, making you writhe and come all over it?”

“ _Yesss pleaase_ ” 

But he just kept keying his girl back to desperation levels.

“Oh Santa, I want your cock inside me. _Pleaaase._ No one else will do. Only you!” She wailed. 

And in a rush, he pushed down between her shoulders and he was behind her, relentlessly pushing inside. The muscles of her opening clamped down, pulling him in further, needing so much more.

Her pussy was so good and ready he slid home easily. 

After all that impact play, the sensation of being so suddenly filled triggered an avalanche inside her. She came, mind blowingly, shivering and smiling altogether. 

Then he began to ride her, a rough slide that ached but felt fucking incredible.

He thumbed at a tender spot on the raw skin of her ass, and she knew he was probably staring at his initials between all the red and blue spots that mottled her behind. After all, he’d struck them into her skin himself. 

His other hand held her hip to keep her in place for he was thrusting so hard she’d fall right on her stomach without his help. Her arms were jelly, maybe for good. 

She was grabbed by the neck, his hand as big as a bear claw, and pulled up, closer to his chest. He switched up, sliding his hand over her throat before holding her steady, slightly restricting her from breathing. He fucked into her deep while keeping her folded backward in a nearly unbearable arch. 

She bit her lips so hard the flesh was probably on the verge of breaking, and she could already taste the familiar tang of copper. 

She opened her eyes and found him staring back down before he leaned in and gave her a messy kiss in a merciless passion.

“Beautiful.” He complimented.

He fucked into her, his cock stretching her walls, breaking in while he kept teasing her with touches. He strummed her nipples and tenderly rubbed her clit. 

Ben was panting, which made Rey feel vindicated. Ever proud she was the reason for it. 

He grabbed for her hand and noticed how chafed the skin oh her palms was. 

Swiftly he pulled out and guided her onto her back, stuffing a pillow underneath her lower back to life some pressure off of her behind. 

Ben pressed indulgent kisses on the round curves of her breasts, gently pushing inside again as if she suddenly became so fragile. 

He sucked at mouthfuls of her delicate flesh as she moaned, and the energy shifted.

“Come back to me, Rey.” He almost growled, roughly. 

His lips kissed the skin below her earlobe, going slower.

He pulled her out of that special fuzzy state, and her mind grew clearer. More aware of where she was, and what they were doing. Sensation made way for feelings and thoughts. Cramps started settling into her arms and legs both as she came back out that near empty headspace, void of anything but him. 

He flexed his hips, fucking into her tight sleeve with a groan of satisfaction as she felt the aches subside and she relaxed almost completely. 

“Never fucking leave me, Rey” He slipped out of character and right back into his emotions as he always did. At their most vulnerable intimate moments he showed how much he loved her through a different way as the roles would almost reverse. As if he begged her for reassurance. 

She trashed her head to her sides and wailed as he fucked reality back into her.

“Never.” She tried to say as clear as she possibly could. “You’re the only one I want.” 

She welcomed the decadent pressure of his cock with abandon, gripped at his lower back to pull him in closer, urging him to go faster, _harder._

Their bodies fit perfectly, and as his thrusts started to falter, an electric and uncontainable climax hit them both. 

She’d turned into a limp ragdoll, her limbs were useless and her eyes were blurry from the overall pounding she’d taken. 

“How was that?”

She didn’t know whether he wanted her to lie. Say it all had been some horrible violation. But she found herself too high on crazy endorphins. There was no way she could pretend that hadn’t been one their best fucks. 

“ ** _Spectacular_**.”

His genuine smile had her heart flutter. 

Ben picked her up, gave her a kiss on the forehead and carried her upstairs. 

“Now let's get my beautiful wife cleaned up and ready for bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and happy holidays. 
> 
> (None of my other fics have been abandoned, just taking my sweet time. /0\ )


End file.
